Forever
by Gabbeh
Summary: /Sasu&Saku/ “I’ll be with you forever, Sasuke.” “Aa.” He replied. He was sure she would…only he didn’t know she had another thing in mind.
1. Forever

**Forever**

"Can't I come?" Sakura asked him again. "No. It's too dangerous." Sasuke replied impatiently while preparing for his S-class mission which would begin soon. Sakura crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted. "I'm not a child anymore, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke sighed. "What about the baby?" he asked. Sakura looked down and placed her hand on her stomach. "I'll take care of him. Besides, it's only been a month. I can still fight, you know."

He stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Stay here. I just want both of you to be safe, okay?" he said. She looked at him and understood that his decision was final. She sighed. "Okay." She finally said.

He smirked and continued packing his things. The mission would take at least a month and he would only bring the necessities. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked him. "Hn." He replied, letting her know that he was listening.

"B-before you go, c-can we pass by the cherry b-blossom tree on the h-hill?" she asked. "Aa." He answered uncertainly. _Why did she start stuttering again? _He thought. The last time he heard her do that was during their genin days…

"Are you okay?" he asked her. "Huh? Of course I am!" She exclaimed. He smirked. "Let's go." He said as he slung his bag on his shoulder. She smiled. "Okay!"

There was silence as they walked, with each person just enjoying the other's presence. Sakura smiled. That place…it was very special for her. It was there that she first saw him after he came back from Orochimaru… She smiled at the thought. They were on bad terms the first few months he came back.

That was also where he asked her to be his girlfriend, three years after he came back. Yes, it took him that much time to put his ignorance and pride aside just to tell her that he loved her.

And finally, that was where he proposed. She still remembered that night like it was yesterday, besides that was only two months ago. They finally reached it…

The hill with a cherry blossom tree that overlooks Konoha.

They spent a few minutes there in silence, just looking at the peaceful view. Finally, it was time to go. "I'll be waiting here, Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled at him. He smirked. "I'll get back as soon as I can." He replied, giving her a peck on the lips.

He already walked a few meters away when she hugged him from behind. "I'll be with you forever, Sasuke-kun. Remember that." She whispered, smiling at him. He smirked. "Aa."

She smiled sadly at his retreating back.

"Forever…"

* * *

Sasuke jumped from tree to tree as fast as he could, his other teammates trailing behind him. He had quite a deep cut on his abdomen but that didn't matter at the moment. He just wanted to get home after his mission. 

He smirked, seeing the gates of Konoha just a few meters away. He entered it, proceeding to _their _house immediately. He finally reached it, but it looked quite different than it used to…it looked gloomier than ever.

He put the thought aside. _I'm just imagining things… _Inside, he couldn't find Sakura anywhere. _Where is she? _He thought. Then he remembered what she said when they were on the hill when he was about to leave.

"_I'll be waiting here, Sasuke-kun."_

So he went there. But he couldn't find Sakura…instead, he saw Tsunade looking at the scene before her…Konoha. He walked over to her, getting a bit nervous when he saw a sad look in her face.

"Where's Sakura?" he asked. It was a simple question. It was either she knew or didn't. So why did she look down and close her eyes? Sasuke felt his heart wrench. _Something's really wrong…_

Finally Tsunade looked at him. Sasuke flinched, looking at her eyes. They showed sadness, desolation…great sorrow. She didn't say anything. A single word not uttered in her mouth. She simply pointed at the foot of the cherry blossom tree.

And what Sasuke saw made him feel hopeless, pathetic…alone. Because what he saw there was…

A tombstone…

With nothing written on it…but that didn't matter. He knew to whom it belonged. And it didn't seem to comfort him one bit.

"She told me to give this to you." Tsunade finally said. She handed him a piece of pink paper, with cherry blossoms printed on them. Sasuke took it and opened it slowly.

**Hey Sasuke-kun!**  
_She could be happy even at this situation?_

**Sorry if I wasn't able to have the courage to let you know sooner…**  
He unconsciously tightened his grip on the paper. _So she knew even before I left? _

**I truly realize now that what you told me before was true. I really am weak.**  
_No you aren't…I was a fool when I said that._

**I couldn't even help you in anything. Not in escaping Orochimaru, not in killing Itachi…not even in helping you restore the Uchiha Clan.**  
His jaw clenched_. That isn't true…you helped me the most. You offered to help me many times…I was stupid to neglect you._

**Now you would probably regret ever marrying me.**  
_Asking for your hand in marriage was the best choice I made in my life…_

**I hope that you find someone else…someone who would be able to give you the happiness I couldn't.**  
_There isn't and will never be anyone else but you…_

**I just want you to know that in whatever decision you make, wherever you go, I'll be with you…Forever.**

**Forever Yours,  
Sakura**

* * *

**Author's Note:** So how was that? This is my first oneshot and my first shot at a tragedy. Just a short story that I couldn't get off my head... 

If you have the time, I'll really appreciate it if you read and review this and my other fic, **Love or Chaos?** It's still on-going and currently on its ninth chapter.

**- Gabbeh **


	2. Clarifications

Some people have been asking for the reason why Sakura died so I'll clarify that here…

Firstly, she didn't commit suicide. I don't think she would do that, especially because of her current situation – she was pregnant…with Sasuke's child. It would be somewhat foolish of her to kill herself when she already got what she wanted. She was going to be able to make Sasuke happy, and that was what she wanted since her genin days.

The closest possible reason for her death would be an illness. Yes, that was what it was. I guess it was something that was rare, therefore there was still no cure. That is also part of the reason why it was Tsunade who handed the letter to Sasuke.

It could have been anyone…Naruto, Kakashi, Hinata, Ino…but it was Tsunade instead. This was because she was whom Sakura confided her secret with. She was the only one who knew Sakura's condition even before she died. Besides, she was a great medic nin and Sakura regarded her as her mother, considering that her real parents already died. So that was why it was Tsunade who gave the letter to Sasuke.

Yes this is a tragedy fic, I just decided not to put this genre. This is because I guess it wouldn't be any fun if people already knew that something bad would happen. It would seem too obvious, and I didn't want that. I'm sorry for those who read it and didn't like reading tragedy fics xD

Anway thank you so much for all your reviews! Each one of them made me happy. If you haven't reviewed yet, please do...I would really appreciate it. I'm sorry if I posted this so late. I just decided to work on my other story first and I updated that yesterday (well in my time that is...it would be two days ago if you considered it in timezone). So since I had time today, I decided to clarify some things in this oneshot.

If you have any more questions, just post it in your review. I would either just send you my reply by email, or edit this note so others could also know. All this depending on how much effect your question has on the story. I'm not sure how fast I can reply because of school work so I hope you can understand.

Also, I could make a **completed** version of this fic if people ask for it. I don't want to write something I know others won't like.

Oh yeah, to those reading my other fic, **Love or Chaos?**, chapter 10 is up! Or rather chapter 11 if you consider one author's note as a chapter xD

About the first chapter of this story, LoL I guess many of you noticed that it was exactly 1000 words…when I finished it, it said it had about 1005 words so I decided to cut it down a little xD

So…that's it xD I hope I answered all your questions. Feel free to send me a message or simply add your question to your review.

**- Gabbeh**


End file.
